1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sucker and, more particularly, to a sucker that is attached onto a surface by a vacuum suction force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a fixing seat 61 having a central portion provided with a through hole 611, a sucker body 60 mounted on a first side of the fixing seat 61 and having a central portion provided with a driven post 601 extending through the through hole 611 of the fixing seat 61, a control handle 63 pivotally mounted on a second side of the fixing seat 61 and having a first end provided with an eccentric portion 631 pivotally mounted on the driven post 601 of the sucker body 60 and abutting the second side of the fixing seat 61 and a second end provided with a drive portion 632 to facilitate a user holding the control handle 63, and a compression spring 62 mounted on the driven post 601 of the sucker body 60 and biased between the sucker body 60 and the fixing seat 61.
In operation, the sucker body 60 initially rests on a surface 2, such as a wall. Then, the drive portion 632 of the control handle 63 is driven by a user to pivot the control handle 63 relative to the fixing seat 61. In such a manner, the eccentric portion 631 of the control handle 63 is pivotable relative to the fixing seat 61 in an eccentric manner to pull the driven post 601 of the sucker body 60 so as to compress the sucker body 60 toward the fixing seat 61, so that the second side of the sucker body 60 is curved to define a space 602 between the sucker body 60 and the surface 2 as shown in FIG. 8 to produce a vacuum suction force so as to attach the sucker body 60 onto the surface 2 closely.
However, the sucker body 60 is disposed at a vacuum state as shown in FIG. 8, so that even if the drive portion 632 of the control handle 63 is returned to the original state, the sucker body 60 is still bonded on the surface 2 closely and tightly and cannot be removed from the surface 2 easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when wishing to remove the sucker body 60 from the surface 2.